Star Wars 54
"Starfire Rising!" is the title to the 54th issue of the Star Wars ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It was written by Chris Claremont with artwork by Carmine Infantino and Walt Simonson. It was inked by the team of Frank Giacoia, Tom Palmer, and Al Milgrom. It was colored by Glynis Wein and lettered by Ray Burzon. The story was edited by Louise Jones. This issue shipped with a December, 1981 cover date and carries a cover price of .50 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Aaron Peacebringer continues to fight with Sk'ar, but the tables are turned when he finds that his own trust confidante, Ygal Delois, has betrayed him. Aaron and Princess Leia are captured and taken to a dungeon, but Leia fights back against Imperial Stormtroopers. Aaron frees himself, and Leia and he take an airship into Illyriaqüm - the capital city of Shiva IV. Ska'ar intends on destroying the capital with a bomb that is currently on board a ship. They fight through more enemy troops in order to reach the bomb. Fortunately, Luke Skywalker arrives with Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca, which affords Leia the time she needs to disarm the bomb. Sk'ar tries to escape aboard his flier, but Chewbacca hurls a piece of deck plating at the ship, which destroys Sk'ar's vessel. Once peace is restored on Shiva IV, a great celebration is held. The heroes leave the planet, only to find themselves facing new threats - an Imperial Star Destroyer has the Millennium Falcon in its sites. Luke engages on a risky plan, which involves circumnavigating the circumference of a nearby black hole. Luke uses the Force to deftly navigate the area, but the Imperial cruise is approaching to rapidly to correct their course. They plunge into the black hole and are destroyed. Appearances * Leia Organa * Luke Skywalker * Lando Calrissian * Chewbacca * C-3PO * R2-D2 * Aron Peacebringer * Bentilais san Sk'ar * Ygal Delois * Alisande * Kéral Longknife * Alliance to Restore the Republic * First Galactic Empire :* Imperial Navy :* Imperial Stormtroopers * Calian Confederacy * Twelve Tribes of T'Syriél * Humans :* Alderaanians :* Tatooinians : T'Syriél * Wild Space * Shiva System :* Shiva IV :* Illyriaqüm * Blaster :* Blaster pistol :* DL-44 heavy blaster pistol :* Blaster rifle * Droids :* Astromech droid :* Protocol droid * Sword * Knife * Imperial Star Destroyer * Millennium Falcon * TIE/In starfighter * The Force Notes & Trivia * Star Wars was created by George Lucas. * Tom Palmer, Frank Giacoia, Al Milgrom, Ray Burzon, Louise Jones and Danny Fingeroth are all credited by their last names only in this issue. * There is no letters column to accompany this issue. * Carmine Infantino was the artist on pages 1-18, and 21. Walt Simonson was the artist on pages 19 and 22-31. * Frank Giacoia was the inker on pages 1-3, and 8-18. * Tom Palmer was the inker on pages 5 and 21. * Al Milgrom was the inker on pages 7, 19, and 22-31. * This is the second chapter in a two-part storyline. * The events of this issue take place in the year 3 ABY. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volmes: * Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 4 * Star Wars Omnibus 16 * Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus 2 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Star Wars Vol 1 Category:1981/Comic issues Category:December, 1981/Comic issues Category:Jim Shooter/Editor-in-Chief Category:Chris Claremont/Writer Category:Walt Simonson/Penciler Category:Carmine Infantino/Penciler Category:Frank Giacoia/Inker Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Inker Category:Al Milgrom/Inker Category:Glynis Oliver/Colorist Category:Ray Burzon/Letterer Category:Danny Fingeroth/Assistant editor Category:Louise Simonson/Editor Category:Chronologized Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Verified